The present invention is directed to a tool for manually anchoring expansion dowels by means of a setting drift or ram secured in a handle.
Expansion dowels formed of an expansion sleeve and expanding member are driven or anchored by displacing either the expanding member relative to the expansion sleeve or the expansion sleeve relative to the expanding member. Such relative displacement, serving to anchor the expansion dowel, can be performed mechanically or, as is mainly the case, manually by means of a hammer.
There is a well-known tool used for manually anchoring an expansion dowel. This tool includes a setting drift or ram which contacts the part of the expansion dowel to be displaced.
Such a tool for manually anchoring expansion dowels is disclosed in DE-OS 31 11 241. This known tool has a handle with the setting drift originally connected to it. In this tool the handle and setting drift are in axial alignment. With such a mounting arrangement of the setting drift there are certain locations where it is difficult to apply hammer blows and in certain extreme cases such a tool cannot be used.
In this known tool a setting drift of a specific size must be used, as a result there is another disadvantage in that for each diameter of an expansion dowel, a special tool with a correspondingly matched setting drift must be used.